Kiku and the gang leader
by bloodwolfgirl
Summary: kiku is a young boy at a orphanage living a sad and kinda happy life until his world is turned up side down when he is kidnapped by a gang leader who treats him like a slave kiku x kuro
1. Kiku the orphan boy

/sorry this is my first fanfic ever if its bad please tell me i am trying my best i am doing a roleplay with my friend/

Kiku sighed as he sat in his room at the orphanage where he lived he hated it his mom and dad died when he was a small child on a snow day like today was soon he heard someone calling his name so he looked up and saw the lady who took care of him

"Kiku sweetie would you like to go out side for a walk with me?" She asked the small child Kiku thought for a moment

"yes i would like that very much"

Kuro walked past the orphanage stuffing his hands in his pockets and putting his head down. He always passed the orphanage when he was meeting his gang but today something caught his intrest and he decided to stay for a while and watch when he saw a young woman with long brown hair holding a little boys hand. The boy had short black hair and brown eyes he was smiling happily.

"Can we go to the park today?" The boy asked the lady who smiled at him

"Yes of course sweetie"

Kuro watched the lady and than his eyes went back to the child he thought the child was cute and a small blush appeared on his cheeks but he just turned and walked away having a plan to get the boy.

Kiku smiled happily as he passed kuro he loved the park he liked the swings the most he used to swing all the time with the lady but now the lady had many jobs to take care of and had less time for Kiku. Kiku felt sad yes but understood as well he smiled and sat on the swing watching the lady sit beside him smiling. He didnt notice that the man Kuro was following them watching Kikus every move but Kiku didnt seem to notice or care he giggled as the woman pushed him. Kiku looked happy but no one knew how much pain he felt inside and little did Kiku know his world would be turned upside down because Kuro had a plan to get Kiku.

Kuro had enough of watching and went to a alley way hearing Kiku giggle and laughed as he was pushed on the swings.

/sorry if it sucks please tell me how im doing


	2. Kiku meets his new dad

Kiku sneezed and rubbed his nose "im cold..." he looked up at the lady who nodded

"ok sweetie lets get you back and warm ill make you hot chocolate ok?" She smiled at him sweetly and Kiku nodded

"ok! lets go " Kiku smiled happily and held her hand heading back home. Kiku looked and saw a toy puppy in the window "Can we get that toy?" Kiku asked hopefully but frowned when the lady shook her head

"I'm sorry sweetie we can't afford it" The lady looked at Kiku seeing Kikus sad face she hated when he was like this she really loved the boy and wanted what was best but they had little money and she had many kids to look after but out of all them Kiku was her best kid she held a place in her heart for the child since he was a small child and first came to the orphanage he didnt talk much and would always look out the window as if waiting for his mom and dad it wasnt until they told Kiku his mom and dad were dead did he get mad and started throwing stuff he had destroyed his room which the lady had to clean but she couldnt blame him the poor kid lost his only family he had.

Kuro was now planing a way to kidnap the boy along with his men. No one in Kuros gang had seen Kuro so into a person like he was with this boy who Kuro had just seen for the first time. Yao Kuros right hand man frowned feeling bad for the boy as he listened to Kuros plan he knew how the boy felt.

"understood?" Kuro said with his arms crossed glaring at each of them.

"But why would we do this..its going to ruin the boys life and its aginst the law" Yao said frowning but what Kuro said next suprised everyone.

"Well than ill adopt him than" Kuro said smirking he wanted the boy and he would get him no matter what he had to do.

"WHAT?!" Yao glared

"you heard me" Kuro glared at yao he saw yaos face and knew Yao didnt want to do it Yao was a kind man who hated hurting people.

"b-but.." Yao looked down sad.

"Fine I will do it myself!" Kuro said mad that Yao would talk back to him.

"K-Kuro wait!" Yao said watching Kuro walk away out onto the streets.

Kuro refused to look back and kept walking he would get that boy.

Yao frowned "That poor boy has no idea what ia coming for him."

Kuro started walking towards the ophanage home where the boy lived

"That boy will be mine..." Kuro growled

Kiku was out side playing with some of the other boys.

"Kiku come on we have to go inside now!" One boy called out.

Kuro walked to the lady in charge and asked to adpot the boy seeing the lady frown as Kiku walked in with the other boys. Soon the lady gave up and nodded to Kuro calling Kiku over.

"Kiku sweetie this man wants to adopt you." The lady sighed as Kiku looked up at Kuro with wide brown eyes.

"If it is ok with you i mean" Kuro smiled innocently as Kiku nodded

"Y-Yes I would like that"

Kuro turned to the lady who sighed

"Go pack sweetie" She said to Kiku who nodded and ran off when Kiku came back he had a small bag with him.

"Ready to go?" Kuro asked Kiku who nodded


	3. New life

Soon after they left Kuro looked down at Kiku who thought he would be going to a nice home

"Where do you live?" Kiku asked only to be slapped by Kuro. Kiku held his cheek and looked away.

"You are mine now got it?!" Kuro smirked seeing Kiku look away scared but saw the boy nod at the same time. Kuro walked ahead leaving Kiku behind a little. Kiku felt like he was about to cry he had never been hit before and hearing Kuros demand he felt like this new house would not be as fun as he first thought. When Kuro took a key from his pocket Kiku wondered what it was for "W-What is that for?"

"For my house" Was the only thing Kuro said Kiku was scared so he got the idea of running away but did not make it to far when he was grabbed and thrown into the house by Kuro.

For a week everything went fine until someone broke a vase Kuro realy loved and everyone blamed Kiku. Kikus screams could be heard as Kuro snapped his wrist before leaving kiku in a room smaller than the one he had before. Yao walked into Kikus room and held him reading him a story.

Later that night a man went to Kuro and told him that he had broken the vase and to say Kuro was upset would be a understatment.

"get out of my sight...now..." Kuro growled and went to Kikus room where he heard Yao reading to him. Kuro walked in with bandages "let me see him..."

Kiku looked scared but Kuro gently wrapped his wrist before kissing it and giving him a stuffed dog the one he had wanted before. Kiku watched as Kuro left and cried into the stuffed dog. Yao sighed and hugged kiku.

A Few months later kiku was better at obeying Kuro and when he didnt he would get beat up. Kiku always had the toy dog Kuro got him it was the only way he felt safe and he would not cry as long as he had it. Kuro leaned on a wall watching as Kiku was walking around outside with Yao. Kiku never smiled anymore and always did as he was told which worried Yao. With each day Kuro began to regret what he did. He walked past them seeing Kiku bow to him before going shopping with Yao. Kuro walked to a old house and knocked on the door.

Kiku was happy when Yao bought him candy and ate it right away. Yao smiled seeing Kiku happy and held his hand

Kuro kicked the door to the house down frowning and stormed in looking around he sighed and went to the back of the house and got a pipe.

Kiku was happy he waved to people not noticing that one man was watching him. The man smirks watching Kiku.


	4. the end

The man followed Kiku where ever he went until he saw his chance to grab the boy when Kiku saw some treats in a store window.

"Would you like some?" Yao asked him smiling Kiku nodded watching as Yao went to get some leaving kiku alone. The man smirked and slowly walked towards Kiku who just hugged his toy puppy. The man grabbed Kiku smirking as kiku tried to run away.

"Let me go!" Kiku said trying to get free but suddenly felt dizzy he felt the man hold him tighter Kiku slowly passed out in the mans arms and when Yao came out with treats for Kiku he could not find Kiku anywhere and began to worry he ran up and down the street calling Kikus name but no one said anything.

Kiku woke up in a small room on a bed "Hello? is anyone there?"

The man smirked " I am here I am Nikolai...and who are you?" The man Nikolai asked

"I-Im Kiku..."

"Kiku huh? it suits you"

"W-What does that mean" Kiku glared at Nikolai

"Oh nothing my sweet little kiku" Nikolai smirked Kiku frowned

"I-Im not your sweet aything now what do you want from me!" Kiku glared Nikolai just laughed thinking it was cute

"I want to use you against Kuro" Nikolai smirked

"WHY! WHY ME!" Kiku yelled

"well Kuro has fallen in love with you and he will do anything to make sure your alive" Nikolai smirked seeing Kikus eyes go wide

"N-No dont hurt me please!" Kiku cried "Please!"

"I wont hurt you i will use you as bait"

"Y-YOU CANT!"Kiku yelled

"It is between me and him you stay out of it your just a kid" Nikolai glared

"I hate you" Kiku mumbled hugging his knees about to cry Nikolai just smirked taking out his phone looking at Kiku who looked so sad Nikolai calls Kuro as Kiku walks to a window and looks outside hoping Kuro would save him Nikolai smirked as he called kuro who started getting mad whe he found out Kiku was with Nikolai he could hear Kiku humming a sad song.

soon Kuro was to Nikolais door wanting Kiku back

kiku was held with a knife to his neck he was so scared he wanted kuro but knew he would die if he said anything but suddenly Nikolai fell and Kiku smelled blood and looked seeing kuro and Yao.

"K-KURO YOU CAME!"

"of corse i did i love you...i wont let him have you..." Kuro hugged Kiku

after that kiku and kuro lived happily and got married


End file.
